When You're Out in The Cold, Make Sure to Wear Extra Clothes
by Scalytta
Summary: Dingin itu sudah tak terasa. Mungkin karena emosi yang terlanjur membakar, atau karena perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti. / #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Indonesia / Day 1 : Season / Mind to RnR?


.

Seorang Yato memang tidak tahan terhadap panas ataupun sengatan matahari. Namun, bukan berarti gadis itu menyukai hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit malam ini. Salju memang tidak turun, tapi tumpukkan es lembut berwarna putih masih menumpuk bahkan di balkon kediaman yang ia tinggali, Yorozuya.

Kagura merutuki Sakata Gintoki yang terlambat pulang—belum pulang. Membuatnya harus menunggu seperti anak hilang. Sebenarnya Kagura bisa saja masuk ke dalam dan menunggu seraya menikmati hangatnya kotatsu di depan TV. Entahlah. Hari ini ia merasa berbeda. Hari ini Gin- _chan_ terasa berbeda.

Bukan sebuah rahasia bagi mereka tentang hal ini. Gintoki yang tiba-tiba menghilang selama paling tidak dua hari. Dini hari melangkah gontai menuju pintu. Aroma alkohol menyengat tak pernah absen dari setiap inci pakaiannya. Lalu Kagura akan datang, membawa selimut di pelukan. Memberikan Sakata Gintoki kehangatan walau dia sudah terkapar pingsan di teras depan. Rutinitas yang terjadi tak hanya sekali dua kali. Namun kali ini, Gintoki sudah terlanjur berjanji pada gadis bercepol itu. Ketika Kagura menyadari ada hal yang mengganggu Gintoki, gadis itu entah kenapa refleks bertanya kapan sosok ayah kedua baginya akan kembali. Khawatir. Mungkin itu yang dirasa.

" _Tenang saja, malam ini pasti aku pulang, kok."_

"Gin- _chan_ lama," Ia bergumam sendiri.

Menghela napas berat, Kagura membuka pintu kemudian masuk. Mengambil satu setel pakaian hangat yang biasa ia pakai di musim dingin. Syal merah muda melilit sempurna di lehernya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melangkah keluar ditemani payung di genggaman.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" **When You're Out in The Cold, Make Sure to Wear Extra Clothes"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, I don't even know what I wrote**

 **Summary : Dingin itu sudah tak terasa. Mungkin karena emosi yang terlanjur membakar, atau karena perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti.**

 **.**

 **OkiKagu Week Indonesia**

 **Day 1 : Season (Winter)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tetes-tetes salju turun perlahan di sepanjang perjalanan. Menambah hawa dingin yang mengganggu. Kagura mengusap kedua tangannya bersamaan, berharap dapat menciptakan kehangatan walau sedikit. Ah, dia lupa tidak memakai sarung tangannya.

Melangkah tanpa tujuan, diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Berharap menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari. Beberapa _konbini_ sudah ia kunjungi, taman sudah ia lewati, namun Kagura sama sekali tak melihat bahkan ujung hidung Sakata Gintoki.

" _Mou,_ Gin- _chan_ bodoh! Dia bilang mau pulang dan membawakanku stok sukonbu!" rutuknya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Hah, mungkin saja Gintoki sedang ada di sebuah klub, bar, atau tengah bermain _pachinko._ Yang jelas, tempat-tempat macam itu membuat Kagura tidak bisa mencarinya karena umurnya yang memang belum cukup untuk menjejaki dunia orang dewasa.

Ia masih berjalan ditemani payung ungu yang bersandar di bahunya ketika sepasang manik cerahnya menangkap sosok laki-laki tengah berjalan malas dari arah berlawanan. Saat pandangannya makin jelas menggambarkan siapa laki-laki berseragam serba hitam berjarak beberapa puluh langkah didepannya, ekspresinya seketika berubah jijik. Seakan melihat sampah masyarakat berserakan yang perlu dibersihkan.

Mereka berdua tak menghentikan ayunan kaki dan membuat jarak di antara mereka makin menyempit. Semakin dekat, ekspresi Kagura pun semakin pahit kentara. Saat keduanya hanya terpisah kurang dari satu meter, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Eww…. Siapa orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membiarkan seorang sadis berkeliaran malam-malam begini?"

"Siapa orang pemalas yang membiarkan anak kecil berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Hei, apa kau kehabisan susu? Apa kau tersesat?"

" _Teme!_ "

Tinju dikepalkan sekuat tenaga. Kagura menutup payungnya dan melangkah menerjang laki-laki berambut pasir di hadapannya. Okita Sougo menatap malas, menggeser posisinya ke kanan demi menghindari amukan gadis Yato tersebut. Tentu saja Kagura tak menyerah, setelah berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya, dia berbalik dan sekali lagi mencoba menerjang Ketua Divisi Satu dari Shinsengumi. Kali ini, Sougo memilih menangkis tinjunya dan memberikan balasan. Seringai sadis menghiasi paras tampannya.

Keduanya terlibat dalam adu tinju dan tendang. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hawa musim dingin yang menusuk pun seketika terlupakan dan terganti oleh panas adrenalin. Sekitar sepuluh menit tanpa hasil pemenang, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan perkelahian tidak penting dan memilih berkonsentrasi mengatur napas dan detak jantung.

"Anak kecil tidak seharusnya berkeliaran saat sudah larut," Okita Sougo berucap setelah berhasil kembali tenang.

Kagura menatap sengit, tangan ia silangkan di depan dada, "Cerewet _aru_! Aku hanya sedang mencari Gin- _chan_ ," sahutnya nyaris berbisik ketika menjelaskan keberadaannya. Gadis itu setengah berharap agar Okita Sougo tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Sayangnya, telinga si sadis terlalu peka akan perkataan yang ia lontarkan.

" _Danna_? Untuk apa mencarinya?" Menarik sebelah alis heran, ditatapnya gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk dalam.

"Bukan apa-apa _aru_ ," katanya lirih. Pandangan ia edarkan ke salju-salju yang menumpuk di sekitar kakinya. Bibir lagi-lagi ia kerucutkan.

"Hee~ khawatir?" Sougo bertanya meremehkan. Dan seringai sadis kembali menghiasi wajahnya tatkala mendapati kebisuan dan reaksi gugup dari perempuan bersurai jingga itu.

"…."

"Tepat sasaran eh?"

"…."

Lagi-lagi hening dijadikan jawaban. Sougo menghela napas, _sedikit_ kasihan melihat Kagura yang bertingkah seperti anak hilang. Jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, hawa di luar semakin tak bersahabat. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin menikmati reaksi-reaksi menyedihkan dari gadis itu lebih lama. Namun dia masih kebagian tugas patroli sampai dini hari. Hijikata- _teme_ pasti akan mengomel seperti ibu-ibu pms kalau sampai dia ketahuan lalai.

Menghela napas, Sougo pun memilih untuk menghindari rengekan gadis yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak itu.

"Ck, _Danna_ itu orang dewasa, kan? Bukannya sudah hal biasa baginya untuk tidak pulang sehari atau dua hari? Percuma mengkhawatirkan pria macam dia. Lebih baik kaupulang dan urus pertumbuhanmu dulu."

Kagura mengatupkan bibir rapat. Giginya bergemelatuk geram, dua tangan kembali terkepal erat.

"Kalian sama saja _aru_."

"Hah?" Sougo mengangkat alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Gin- _chan_ dan kau, semuanya sama saja!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Saking kuatnya menahan emosi yang selama ini terpendam, napas gadis itu sampai terengah-engah setelah berteriak keras.

 _Nah, kan. Meledak dia._

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih kecil _aru_? Hanya karena umur kalian ada di atasku, kalian bisa seenaknya menyembunyikan apapun?!"

"Oi—,"

"Iya aku hanya anak-anak. Rasa khawatirku tidak penting karena aku hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun _aru_ ," Volume suaranya mulai menurun. Hanya kegetiran yang jelas terdengar dari setiap kata yang terucap. Kagura berbaik, memunggungi laki-laki berseragam Shinsengumi yang entah kini berekspresi seperti apa. Terserah! Dia lebih baik pergi!

"Aku mau pulang _aru._ Kembali dan tidur seperti _anak kecil_ yang baik _aru_ ," ucapnya dingin, memberi penekanan pada kata 'anak kecil'. Langkah kasar mengiringi kepergiannya.

Sougo mengusap tengkuknya sebal. Duh, merepotkan. Kenapa juga dia harus berurusan dengan gadis labil itu? Menghela napas pasrah, dia berjalan menyusul Kagura yang sudah terlebih dulu melangkah beberapa meter di depannya.

Ketika kaki-kaki mereka mulai berjalan beriringan, Kagura berhenti mendadak. Menatap sebal ke dalam manik merah cerah milik laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku _aru?_ "

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku berjalan di sampingmu," Sougo berucap heran. Namun sudut bibirnya sudah berkedut nakal.

Perempatan segitiga muncul di pelipisnya. Sadis sialan, tidak puas dia membuatnya sebal?

"Terserah _aru_! Dasar _stalker_!" semburnya sengit. Kembali berjalan menuju kediaman Yorozuya. Kembali diiringi oleh langkah Okita Sougo.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Angin malam berhembus kejam melewati mereka. Kagura menggigil kedinginan. Telapak tangan diusap bersamaan, sesekali ditiup pelan untuk menghangatkan diri. Hidungnya memerah, setiap hembusan napas yang keluar menciptakan uap pekat. Menandakan betapa dinginnya suhu malam itu. Ah, kenapa juga dia harus melupakan sarung tangannya? Syal merah muda yang dikenakannya juga tak begitu membantu. Dingin, dingin sekali. Membuat _mood_ nya yang memang sudah jelek menjadi semakin tidak baik.

Ketika angin kembali membuatnya menggigil, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kain tebal yang entah apa itu mendarat di kepalanya. Bau maskulin menyengat seketika menyelimuti indera penciumannya. Menghentikan langkah sejenak, diambilnya kain yang kini menutupi pandangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, kini memegang sebuah jaket hitam bercorak emas khas seragam Shinsengumi.

"Aku kira bahkan anak kecil akan mengerti kalau itu dinamakan jaket," Sougo menjawab dengan seringai jahil yang tertarik sempurna. Membuat Kagura lagi-lagi menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"Brengsek! Aku juga tahu kalau ini jaket _aru_!" makinya rusuh.

"Wow… anak kecil ternyata bisa berbahasa kasar juga, ya?"

" _Urusai aru!_ Berhenti memanggilku anak kecil!" Wajah Kagura kini merah, lebih karena amarah yang lagi-lagi memuncak berkat laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang kalau kau itu anak kecil? Dasar labil." Seringai itu semakin lebar.

"Ugh…." Kesal karena tak bisa menjawab, Kagura memilih kembali melancarkan tinjunya. Berharap dapat mengenai dan merusak senyum menyebalkan yang sedari tadi terpasang. Yang ada, Sougo lagi-lagi dapat menghindar. Membuat gerakan Kagura terhenti, telapak lebarnya tanpa beban ia istirahatkan di puncak kepala Kagura.

"Kalau kesal karena selalu dianggap anak kecil, tinggal menjadi dewasa apa susahnya?" ucapnya santai. Kagura tertegun mendengar ucapan itu. Sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab, Okita Sougo udah berjalan mendahului ke arah yang berbeda. Tangan yang tadi sempat _hampir_ membelai kepala jingganya kini digunakan untuk melambai malas. Kagura menatap punggung lebar itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Berusahalah untuk tetap hangat! Anak kecil biasanya gampang terkena flu."

Genggaman Kagura pada jaket yang masih dipegangnya mengerat. Dengan ragu, dipakainya seragam yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Hangat seketika menyelimuti. Musim dingin seakan berubah menjadi musim semi. Merengut karena merasa berhutang pada sadis itu, Kagura kembali bersungut-sungut melangkah menuju rumah. Angin kejam sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Ugh… bau keringat," gerutunya pelan. Wajah dan hidungnya kembali memerah, entah karena apa.

"Ah, China, pastikan kau mencuci jaketku kalau mau mengembalikannya ya! Sudah seminggu belum kucuci!" Sougo berucap keras dari kejauhan.

" _TEMEEEEEE!"_

Dan pertemuan mereka pada malam hari di musim dingin itu diakhiri dengan hujan peluru dari payung Kagura. Membuat jalanan yang tertumpuk salju mulus terlihat penuh lubang.

.

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 _._

A/N : Hah. Ini apaan /nangesh

Maaf ini belum sempat diedit :")

Why konsepnya beda dengan rencana awal? Why Kagura jadi OOC labil gitu? Iya ya? OkiKagunya OOC ya? Maaaaaaaaf /sujud

Ini gatau sesuai tema winter apa nggak, saya udah sakit kepala dari pagi :"" Ini juga kali pertama bikin pair OkiKagu, jadi maaf kalau abal =w=V

But thanks buat **Yonaka Alice** -san yang udah mau mempermudah para author Indo agar bisa meramaikan OkiKagu Week /peluk /ngapain

.

 _Last but not least,_

 _mind to RnR?_

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :)

.

Scalytta


End file.
